Mishaps In Motion
by SFP83
Summary: Inu/YuYu Crossover. Yusuke pointed to the young man Kurama had just caught in his arms, a frown marring his face. “Are you sure he’s the one Koenma’s looking for? I mean how can you tell? What if he’s not and you just knocked out some poor, innocent guy?"
1. Chapter 1

Mishaps in Motion

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Now revised and even better. _Thank you, BrokenSouledPoetess for being my beta._

Ch.1

"Sir, sir!" the sound of his own pounding footfalls faded from his mind as he rushed to reach the Prince of Reikai's office. The loud 'bang' from the door crashing into the wall as he threw it open – with more force than was necessary – served to startle not only his boss but himself as well. "Koenma, sir, I think we might have a big problem on our hands!" He clutched the dingy tan folder tightly in his hand, hoping he was over-exaggerating, but doubting he was.

Koenma looked at George as if he had grown two heads. It was not often that the ogre would burst into his office without knocking first, but that was not the reason he was looking at him as if he was a bug under a microscope. "What is that?" The demigod asked, pointing at the cloth covering the ogres head.

"It's a dust rag, sir." George fidgeted under the godling's heavy stare. Why was he looking at him like that, instead of asking what the problem might be? Didn't he hear what he had just said? He was just about to tell him **again** that they might have a serious problem, when the diminutive ruler asked another question.

"Why is it on your head?" Koenma asked with a raised eyebrow at the ogre that was bouncing from one foot to the other in obvious anxiety.

George then looked at his boss as if he had grown an extra head – or two - of his own. "To keep the dust off my head sir." He stated flatly before his voice turned more incredulous "Sir, didn't you hear what I said? We may have a big problem and you're worried about what I'm wearing on my head?"

Koenma sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping with the action. "I heard you just fine." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, before shaking his head, as if to rid himself of a thought. "I was just hoping that if I ignored what you said it would go away. But I guess not, so, what is the big problem this time?" his voice sounded weary even to his own ears.

"Well, sir." George straightened his shoulders, preparing himself for the yelling he knew was coming. "You see, I was cleaning out the old filing room, you know the one your father destroyed fifteen years ago when he lost his temper? Well anyway, I think that when the files were switched out to the other room, this one was left behind." He held up the folder with a trembling hand. Dust from the folder hung lightly in the air, hovering for a few seconds before slowly drifting to the floor.

His boss's swallow was audible, but he remained quiet which was more frightening a thing than if he'd thrown a temper tantrum befitting a three year old. He had been expecting yelling, not the silence that was permeating the air. Surely his boss's silence was not a good thing.

The demigod had gone pale, his eyes were wide in disbelief, and his mouth hung open in shock. George's hand trembled a little harder. Koenma's mouth snapped shut like a vice, his teeth clicking together as he did so.

"This cannot be good." Koenma choked out, his voice holding a note of dread that made the ogre's skin crawl. He held his hand out expectantly and when the ogre placed the folder in his hand, he finally took notice of how grimy it was. "Have you looked inside it?"

George shook his head vigorously, a small frown marring his face. "No, I didn't think it was my place to do so sir."

Another sigh left Koenma, this one even heavier than the last. He flopped into his chair and dropped the folder on the top of his desk. "Well what are we so worried for then? It could be nothing, or easily fixable in any case." He new he was lying, even to himself, and by the look on George's face, he knew it too. On the other hand, maybe it was wishful thinking on his part; either way, he still had to look inside the folder, something he was very much dreading having to do.

He wiped the sweat and dust from the palms of his hands onto his pant legs, before reaching up and opening the folder. Then he started to read, and read, and read. The sheer amount of information in the folder was staggering.

It spoke of an ancient jewel and the history behind it, of the numerous lives that the jewel affected. However, it mostly spoke of a young girl, the last guardian of the accursed jewel. In fact, the last part of the folder was about the girl, a final battle, and the jewel itself.

After turning what he presumed was the last page of the documentation, Koenma realized there was one more page to go; he had assumed that the story was over with the last page of the final battle.

Oh how wrong he was.

The last page in the folder was different then the rest. Whereas the rest of the folder had been written in a story like fashion, this was not. The more Koenma read of the page, the paler he became. When he was finally done with the whole folder, his face was bone white and his eyes impossibly wide. "Oh shit!" He murmured before looking up at George in shock, "What has my father done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mishaps in motion

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Now revised and even better. _Thank you, BrokenSouledPoetess for being my beta._

Ch.2

Yukina looked up from her sewing, curious at the loud laugh Kazuma let loose because of something Kurama had said. She was glad Kazuma was happy; it had just taken him a while to see that it would not be with her. He just was not her type; he was nice, there was no question of that, but he was too loud for her tastes. Him and Botan made the perfect couple; they were both very outgoing, optimistic, passionate people, who fought hard for the things they believed in and loved. Both had such a positive outlook on life and they deserved to be happy. A small sigh passed her lips when she glanced at her brother, would ether of them ever find their soul mates? She certainly hoped so.

She had been elated that Hiei finally admitted to being her brother over a year previous. It seemed to help mellow him out some and he was not as angry at the world anymore. Oh, he still had quite the temper on him but it was harder to set him off now. Even with having each other though, he still seemed very lonely and sad at times, as was she. There was just something missing in their lives.

Keiko's voice brought her out of her depressing thoughts abruptly. "We knocked but no one answered. Sorry we're late, the ultrasound took longer then we expected." Yukina looked down at Keiko's extended stomach, concern flashing in her eyes, "The baby was ok, right?" Keiko smiled kindly at her, before crossing her arms and glaring at her husband. "Oh yes, the baby is just fine. Yusuke, on the other hand, was not. He insisted that the doctor find out if we were having a boy or a girl, even when we agreed that it should be a surprise. Well we were there for an extra twenty minutes because he was too impatient to wait and find out what the sex of the baby was going to be. I still haven't forgiven him for it yet ether."

"Come on Keiko, I was just excited that's all." Yusuke pouted a little before sliding up next to her and wrapping his arms around her middle as best as he could. When he buried his face in her neck, she smiled, letting out a little giggle. "Yes, but you didn't have to make a scene in the middle of the doctors office. And we did agree to wait to find out . . . but I guess I can forgive you since this is our first child and you really are excited."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Keiko let the incident go without much fight. It seemed that being pregnant agreed with her very well. "So, which are you having? A boy or a girl?" Kurama asked politely, curiosity gleaming in his emerald eyes. Yusuke smiled widely, already slipping into the part of a proud father with obvious enthusiasm. "It's a boy." Keiko rolled her eyes in exasperation. God, he made it sound as if he was the one solely responsible for their baby being a boy.

"Hn" Hiei held his hand out expectantly, his eyebrow rising at the surprised looks thrown his way by Yusuke and the girls.

Kurama sighed slightly before smiling good-naturedly and pulling out his billfold. Kuwabara could be heard grumbling even as he made the same motions. Both men placed twenty dollars, each, into the apparition's hand, then put their billfolds away again.

Yusuke looked at all three of them in suspicion. "What was that about?" Kurama was the one to answer, "Oh that? That was just a friendly little bet. You see Kuwabara and myself thought you would be having a girl, while Hiei thought a boy would be more appropriate for you." The red head smiled at him, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Before anyone could speak more on the matter, a loud rumbling noise filled the air. Everyone present looked at Keiko's stomach and she in turn blushed heavily. "Sorry, I'm famished. We had to skip lunch because of the doctor's appointment." She threw another pointed look at her husband, causing a pout to curl the man's lips.

"Well I was waiting for everyone to get here before I started dinner. Shizuru won't be attending because of work, but I'm sure Botan won't mind if we start without her." Kurama waited for any disagreements before heading into the kitchen. So far, this little house warming party was off to a good start. Of course, it helped matters that since Kuwabara had started dating Botan, and leaving Yukina alone in that aspect, Hiei and Kuwabara did not hold as much animosity toward one another.

This would be Hiei's first real home and with his sister no less. As for himself, this would be his first home away from his mother. He wanted a good start for all of them in their shared living arrangement. The four-bedroom house was perfect for their needs, as it happened to be very spacious. It had a fenced in back yard that was perfect for his gardening. In addition, it was on the outskirts of Tokyo, which was fine with all three of them, but was best for Hiei, seeing as he was a very private person. But the best thing of all was that it gave the siblings a chance to do now what they where not allowed to do before; live together and learn what it was like to have a real family.

Kurama looked down at his hands in surprise, wondering when he had started cutting the vegetables for the stew. He must have been more lost in his thoughts then usual. He put the meat into the large pot, listening to the sounds of his friends banter from the other room with a small smile. When the meat started to sizzle, drowning out the sound of his friends, he stirred it up some. After adding some water, tomato sauce and seasonings to the meat, he then added the fresh vegetables he had just cut up, placed the lid on the pot and set it to simmer.

Kurama was just walking back into the living room when Botan popped into the room, literally. The woman looked stressed, to put it mildly. Kuwabara moved to her side quickly, worry evident in his facial expression and body movements. "Botan, honey what's the matter, what happened?"

She smiled softly at him in return for his concern. "Koenma was very stressed-out today and you know when that happens, everyone else gets stressed too. He had to see his father today about something important." She looked at everyone in the room a little sadly, sighing loudly before continuing. "And well, you guys have a mission. It's different than normal though."


	3. Chapter 3

Mishaps in motion

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Now revised and even better. _Thank you, BrokenSouledPoetess for being my beta._

Ch.3

All four young men looked around leisurely when they reached the top of the long flight of stairs, their expressions set in careful lines. A mild-mannered breeze blew through the area, helping to alleviate some of the humidity that still lingered in the air from the springtime rains the city had undergone. The shrine was old but for the most part well kept, with all the great beauty and simplicities of a classic place of worship, a testament to times long past.

A male voice brought them out of their silent inspection. "Ouch, shit! Dammit." The voice came from around the back of one of the buildings which was, from the looks of it, the shrine keeper's living quarters.

The spirit detectives exchanged looks before silently following the sound of the voice. When they came to the corner, they could hear what sounded like light scuffling and then even more muttered curses. Kurama raised his eyebrows, surprised at some of the words he could make out. Humans were usually more cautious of the words they spoke when on shrine grounds. 'How odd' he thought.

What they saw when they came around the corner was a young male hopping up and down on one foot rather clumsily, while the other foot was grasped tightly in both his hands. On the ground close to the man lay a hammer. Anyone with half a mind could guess what had happened. The man wore faded blue jeans and a short sleeved, plain black T-shirt. His black hair was kept in a short, shaggy style that fell around his face.

Kurama cleared his throat before speaking, trying not to chuckle at the startled look the young male cast their way. "Pardon us. Is this a bad time?"

Souta lowered his foot to the ground slowly, a heavy, embarrassed, blush staining his cheeks a vibrant red. "No, no, this isn't a bad time at all, please forgive me. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, we came to ask some questions about this shrine. Is the shrine keeper available perhaps?" They all noticed an immediate difference in the young man's demeanor; it was as if a light had been turned off in the boys eyes. He looked defeated, lost.

"I'm sorry; you'll have to come again at a later time. There is no active priest here at the moment but the shrine is that way if you would like to pray still." Souta bent down to retrieve the hammer he had dropped on his foot just moments ago, the plywood covering the well house doors could wait for now. He suddenly did not feel like removing it any more. "If you will excuse me, there's something I need to see to."

Kurama sighed lightly, on to plan two. "Yes of course, we understand. But one more thing, if you could just look at this for me, please?"

Souta took no notice of how close the other man sounded, turning around without even thinking on it. He tensed as a fine, sweet smelling powder was blown into his face from the palm of the other man's hand. "Wha . . ." blackness consumed him and the last thing he heard was the man apologizing to him.

Yusuke pointed to the young man Kurama had just caught in his arms, a frown marring his face. "Are you sure he's the one Koenma's looking for? I mean how can you tell? What if he's not and you just knocked out some poor, innocent guy?"

Hiei snorted, "Look at his neck detective."

There on Souta's neck was a chain with what looked like a dull opal marble connected to it. "Oh, ok" Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, "well I'll just call Botan then so we can get this over with as soon as possible."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short; the next one should be longer.

Now to answer some questions; First, yes, Hiei is going to play a very large part in this story. (he he he. Poor guy.) Secondly, to address the questions of "what Koenmas' father did." He lost his temper, consequently loosing a folder in the filling room he demolished. If you want anymore then that, you'll have to read the story, just like everyone else. (Sneaky reviewers! Trying to get details before everyone else. , yes you! You know who you are)

Over n out

SFP


	4. Chapter 4

Mishaps in motion

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Now revised and even better. _Thank you, BrokenSouledPoetess for being my beta._

Ch.4

Botan arrived shortly after Yusuke called for her on the communicator and she looked to be in better condition than the last time they had seen her. Not quite as frazzled around the edges, so to speak.

Kurama draped Souta over his shoulder in a secure firemen's hold.

"Ok so let's get this done with already." Yusuke said impatiently, clapping his hands together as he spoke.

"Yes, right. Just a couple things before we go." Botan bounced from one foot to the other, nervous energy simmering just under the surface.

The four men looked at her expectantly.

"Are you sure this person has it? I mean you have to admit . . . He doesn't look like much." Botan's eyes were squinted at the young man draped over Kuramas' shoulder, obviously not quite believing the young man was who they were looking for.

Kurama answered, his voice smooth and convincing, "It's on his neck. Though I must express surprise at Koenma's insistence that the little bauble be retrieved at all costs. It's so weak I don't believe even the lower class demons would make a try for it."

"Yes, well, even with that being the case, he does want it returned in all haste. And that brings me to the next order of business. Koenma would like it if you were all on your best behavior. You see, there are three very important beings waiting for that "little bauble" in his office."

"Who?" the question was spoken in surround-sound as all four men inquired at the same time.

Botan gritted her teeth in mild annoyance and then started to pout heavily. "I don't know! When I asked, he told me to just do my job and not ask questions!"

"Well let's just go see these special people then." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, his stance turning belligerent at the mention of their shared boss and his fantastic ability to tell them a whole bunch of stuff without really telling them anything at all.

Botan gave a hesitant nod of her head before opening a portal directly into Koenma's office. Yusuke was the first to step through, then Hiei, followed by Kurama with the boy still draped over his shoulder.

As Kuwabara was walking by, he grabbed Botan's hand, making her smile. It always made her feel good when he did little things like that. They walked through the portal opening together, both happy for the small touch.

Koenma was sitting in his customary spot, behind his desk, sucking furiously on his pacifier. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he kept wringing his hands. Just in front of his desk stood three rather tall, beautiful women.

"Oh, you've all arrived. Good, good." Koenma cast a nervous glance in the three women's direction. "Kurama just lay the boy down on the couch over there." He pointed to a loveseat by the wall, a fine tremor running the length of his arm, belying his anxiety.

Kurama did as he was bid.

Koenma straightened up his posture even more, if that was at all possible, trying to make his teenage form look more impressive. All he seceded in doing was making it look like he had a two by four wedged up the back of his shirt. "Let me make introductions." He pointed to the four men and Botan. "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan. They are . . ."

All three women started to giggle into their hands, interrupting Koenma. However, it was the woman standing between the other two who spoke, one with blond curls that bounced around her shoulders as she laughed. "You think we don't know who they are?" Her voice was laced with laughter, her eyes dancing in mirth.

Koenma flushed in embarrassment before clearing his throat. "Yes, well they still don't know who you are. May I continue?"

All three women were still looking amused when they nodded their heads. Koenma named them off from right to left. "The brunette is Arufa, the blonde is Firumena, and the one with the black hair is Desutini." With each introduction, Koenma gestured to the woman the name belonged to.

Kurama cocked his head to the side, seemingly studying the three women. "Beginning, constant and destiny."

The three women nodded their heads in affirmation. "Yes, those are the meanings behind our names." They spoke at the same time, all sounding alike, giving the conversation an echoing quality.

Koenma cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the room back to him. "Men, Botan, I would like you all to meet the three goddesses of fate. Past, present and future, respectively."

The Reikai employees' eyes all widened in surprise as they turned back to look at the goddesses.

Hiei was the first one to regain his composure, his eyes narrowed. "Why are they here?"

Firumena, goddess of the present, shook her head slowly, her eyes sad. "Hiei don't be mad at us. We believe in free will. Most of the time you were given choices, were you not?"

Hiei didn't speak aloud, he didn't need to if they could just pluck the thoughts out of his head like that.

"If your choices are well, as they have been in recent years, you will be compensated for the pain you had no choice in, from your younger years. You will receive one of our most prized gifts. What you do with it is up to you. However you must be patient; everything takes time, even fate."

Hiei's eyes were still narrowed in distrust and anger. "You didn't answer my question."

"We are here to fix a mistake that should have been fixed many years ago." This time it was the goddess of the past that spoke, her voice sounding as if it came from a great distance away, a ghost's whisper more then anything else. Her voice alone sent violent shivers down Kuwabara's spine.

Arufa spoke right after her sister, looking at Koenma instead of Hiei. "Koenma… once it is done, you will be the one to deal with what is to be. Your father has been proven foolish and most incompetent when dealing with this situation. There have been irreversible consequences because of his actions. As a god himself, he should know better. If the damage is too much, his life is forfeit, and you will take his place." Her voice was soft but sounded as if it were coming from many different directions at once, lending the gentle quality an underbelly of steel.

Koenma swallowed hard, nodding his head with a sharp jerking motion, sending a drop of sweat sliding down from his temple.

"Now wait just a minute! What are you getting us into Koenma? Some kind of war between gods or something?" Yusuke glared at the demigod, just daring the man to say yes.

Some of the color drained from Koenma's face at just the thought of a war between the greater gods. He swallowed again, his throat suddenly tight. "No Yusuke, this isn't a war. 'And hopefully it won't turn into one.' "My father has . . . let his temper get the best of him one too many times and in the process neglected something very important."

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming at his boss. His voice was tight when he spoke again. "And what exactly would that be?"

Koenma looked at him sadly for a moment before answering. "The life of an innocent."

Yusuke blinked, his mouth staying shut for the time being. 'That wasn't what I was expecting.'

Kurama cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the room as he did so. "Not to sound unkind, but why would a god possibly lose his life over something that would normally be considered trivial to the gods? This wouldn't be the first time a person got hurt or killed because of something some god did."

"That is true, most of the time, but we do not consider this situation trivial. Now enough talk, let us do what we must. Our time here is short as we must get back so we can continue to weave the fabrics of fate." The goddess of the present spoke with authority, casting a heavy silence upon the room in the wake of her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Mishaps in motion

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Now revised and even better. _Thank you, BrokenSouledPoetess for being my beta._

Ch.5

The Goddess of Present Fate held her right hand out to the boy lying on the couch, still sleeping peacefully. In slow motion, everyone watched as the necklace that rested innocently upon the young man's collarbone unclasped itself and gently floated across the room to the goddess's hand. The moment she touched it, power surged in the room, knocking the breath from the spirit detective's lungs.

__

'Holy hell! Is that coming from the goddess lady or that jewel thingy?' Kuwabara gripped Botan's hand a little tighter, pulling her slightly behind him out of reflex.

"You have done well in masking and protecting the jewel Souta. May you be blessed and take peace in the knowledge that you have protected those that could not protect themselves." Firumena spoke quietly to the still slumbering boy, knowing it would reach him.

The jewel that was now glowing brightly flew from the deity's hand, hovering in midair about two feet in front of her. All three goddesses started making intricate patterns in the air with their hands. As a bright glowing design started to form were they moved their hands and fingers, an unnatural wind swept through the office, blowing papers off of Koenma's desk and whipping clothing around.

Koenma didn't even seem to notice his papers rapidly disappearing from the top of his desk; his vision was completely centered on the three goddesses. He had never felt the Fate's powers like this and would probably never feel its likeness again. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and considering he was a god - even if he was only a minor one - that was saying something and he was determined not to miss anything.

When the goddesses spoke, their voices were more like disembodied echoes then that of their normal voices.

"As goddess of the past, I release you." Arufa's hands stopped moving, staying in the same position they had been in when she spoke her last word. The glowing symbol she had formed kept glowing brightly but seemed to waver in the unnatural wind that continued to blow things about the room.

"As goddess of the present, I embrace you." The blonde's hands also stopped moving and just like her sister before her, her symbol continued to glow. Firumena's didn't waver like her sister's did though, instead pulsing regularly like a heartbeat.

"As goddess of the future, I await you." Desutini's hands did not stop right away as her sisters had. They continued moving in there hypnotic pattern for a good thirty seconds after she had finished speaking. When her hands finally stopped there movements, her glowing symbol appeared to repeatedly fragment and then become hole again.

A heavy fog swept into the room, concealing everything from sight. The fog was so thick that it hindered the demons senses, blocking sight and sound almost immediately, and its unnatural quality only further served to put them on edge. The wind that still rustled through the room, sending fog and papers spinning in an unknown dance, effectively incapacitated their hearing. Everyone that did not know exactly what was happening felt their bodies tense in preparation, ready for anything that could come there way from such abnormal occurrences.

A blinding flash of light reflected off the fog, casting an almost rainbow effect through out the room for just a few seconds before everything came to a standstill. The wind stopped blowing, almost as suddenly as it had began, bringing a death like silence to the room. With the noise suffocated in such a way, the quiet was almost deafening and the detectives shifted uneasily on their feet.

The mystical fog that had blanketed the room was now dissipating just as fast as it had appeared.

All four members of Koenma's team had slipped into defensive positions with their bodies, ready for anything. Kuwabara was the first to straighten back up to his normal height. "What was that?"

No one answered him, not knowing the answer themselves.

Botan gasped aloud from her position huddled behind Kazuma, drawing the attention of all the men grouped in front of her. She was shocked beyond belief by what caught her eyes when she finally dared to open them. The men followed her line of sight and were also quite surprised.

There behind Botan was what appeared to be a giant black hairball. However, upon closer examination, the hairball turned out to be two women. From what they could make out, though it was hard because of all the hair being in the way, was that one of the women was in a fetal position, while the other woman had her arm wrapped around the first one, spooning her tightly. Possessively. It looked as if they were lovers.

All the men in the room were getting quite the view - with the exception of Kuwabara who, of course, closed his eyes upon finding out the huge hair ball was actually two women wrapped in their own extremely long hair, each other, and nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Mishaps in motion

By SFP

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, the music band (The Calling and their song, Your Hope), or the music band (Cold and their song, When Angels Fly Away).

A/N: Now revised and even better. _Thank you, BrokenSouledPoetess for being my beta._

Ch.6

Your Hope; When Angels Fly Away.

****

Five hundred and fifteen years prior.

__

'Blood, blood everywhere.' Kagome could feel her heart hammering in her chest, each heavy thud sounding deafening in her ears. She was going to die. They were all going to die. A hollow, mirthless laugh bubbled up out of her before she could stop it and she bit her tongue to cut the disturbing noise off as quickly as she could. She couldn't lose it now; there were still things that needed completing.

__

When your hope is lost  
When your hope is fading...

Everyone that could was fighting; what was left of her friends, the villagers, everyone. Gods, there was so much blood, too much. Naraku, sick bastard that he was, had decided to attack Kaede's village while they had been out trying to find his manipulative ass or rumors of the shards they were always on the lookout for. The well had been destroyed, probably before the village had even come under attack. She could still feel the tears lingering on her cheeks, the suppressed sobs burning her lungs.

__

What would you do if you had  
Just one little pill in your hand  
That changed around all you could be  
That helped you forget what you're seen  
If all you ever wanted, was to let go...

(There are so many things that we just don't know about)

Inuyasha had raced from the clearing that housed the well to the village without a word to her, most likely smelling the blood that already heavily tainted the air and earth in the village. The rest of them had followed after him as fast as they were capable of. Sango, seeing the tears leaking from her eyes, had pulled her up onto Kirara's back with her. No one said a word, silently following Inuyasha's retreating back with their hearts in their throats.

__

When your hope is lost and you can't take it  
Now you're come too far, to let them break it

Pandemonium. That was the only word for the sight that greeted them. Half the villagers had already been slaughtered, Kaede being one of the unfortunate. Inuyasha had jumped right into the fight against Naraku as was to be expected. Death threats and taunting was exchanged, along with bodily harm whenever it could be slipped in.

__

You think it would be all right  
To live someone else's life  
Trust what you already have  
Cause once you fall in, you can't turn back  
If all you ever wanted, was to let go...

(I think we all knows what it's like to feel alone)

One by one, their small group joined the fight. After having dropped Shippo and the shaken miko off a safe distance from the fighting, both Sango and Miroku joined Inuyasha in trying to defeat the dark half-demon once and for all.

__

When your hope is lost and you can't take it  
Now you're come too far, to let them break it

Kagome and Shippo both watched in fear as their small group started loosing ground in the fight. Their friends might have been able to hold their own if Naraku hadn't called in his minions and the never-ending hoards of demons always at his disposal. Hiding as usual behind others and letting them do his dirty work. Coward.

__

You've got to throw those thoughts away  
Before you make a big mistake  
You've lost control, been thrown off track  
But now it's time, to take it back, take it back  
You have to want to  
You have to want to...

__

(There are so many things)

Fear gripped Kagome's heart tightly. Her vision took on a surreal quality, like time had slowed down, noise fading to the background until all she could hear was the blood rushing in her head, sounding like a volcano erupting. She looked around in a daze, suddenly feeling very out of place.

__

When your hope is lost and you can't take it  
Now you're come too far, to let them break it

She watched as one of the women from the village cried, clutching a bloody child to her bosom, screaming to the sky, yet she still could not hear anything over the roaring of her own blood in her ears. An explosion behind the woman and child, off to the left of the village, sent dirt and rock flying into the air. A man, backing away from one of the many demons under Naraku's control in fear, was impaled with a piece of wood sent flying from the explosion. The demon looked for his next intended victim, no thought whatsoever of the man now lying on the ground, his life trickling out in rivers of red.

__

When your hope is lost  
When your hope is fading  
When your hope is lost…

She knew what she had to do. The madness needed to stop. There was too much blood. She felt numb, and tired. . . So tired of the fighting and the blood and the death. Nevertheless, before there could be peace, more blood would have to be shed. She started walking closer to the fighting, where she knew she needed to be. Her hearing was still failing her, which was just fine with her, she did not want to hear and _see_ all the suffering going on around her. She didn't even hear Shippo calling her name, urging her to come back to where he was hiding in the tree line on the edge of the village.

__

When your hope is lost  
When your hope is fading  
When your hope is lost…

Once she was within firing distance, she started instinctively shooting her arrows at any demon under Naraku's control she could see. Usually she would feel bad about killing, even if it were a demon in Naraku's arsenal. This time though . . . She new there was something different with her, almost wrong, but at the same time so very right and she found she didn't care, could not feel anything but the numbness that had settled into her very soul.

__

When your hope is lost  
When your hope is fading

She was drawing closer to Naraku's position, could clearly see the strain on Inuyasha's face. Horror and fear replaced the strain on his face when he looked over his most hated enemy's shoulder, only to catch her eyes. Time seemed to stop altogether. In those seconds, they could clearly read the emotions in each other's eyes, the love, the pain, anything and everything that was usually buried too deep to identify. Both understood where they stood with the other. Time started again.

Naraku swept Inuyasha to the side with one of his many tentacles, knocking him off his feet. Once that was taken care of one of the larger demons under the bastard's control stepped forward, pinning Inuyasha to the ground with his foot. Inuyasha raged, trying without success to gain release. Naraku turned his body, looking at her, his eyes telling her he had been aware the whole time of her proximity to himself.

**__**

-I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away  
Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery  
I can see the sky light up and the ground explode  
Got my sights locked in I can see you breathe  
Then I watched you fall and somebody scream  
Its the saddest thing when angels fly away-

Naraku's grip was painfully tight, his breath against her cheek stale and ragged. He lifted her up off her feet, turned both their bodies so she could see Inuyasha and Inuyasha likewise could see her. Sick bastard was still trying to play mind games with them. He wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. With his mind set on what he thought was his impending victory, he didn't seem to notice her total lack of struggle.

**__**

-I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you-

When her eyes caught Inuyasha's and held again, he stopped struggling, the fight seeming to go right out of him. There was a quiet understanding passed between the two of them. She felt a sense of peace blanket her, tranquility settling over her mind and quieting the raging pain in her soul.

**__**

-Gotta badge for my scars just the other day  
Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity  
I could see the flames burn bright from the windin road  
**Like a haunting page from our history  
Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
Its the saddest thing when angels fly away-**

"Goodbye my friends. Please forgive me." Her whispered plea carried on the wind, traveling farther then should have been possible.

**__**

-I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you

half as good as you

If you cant be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright  
No one could ever worry half as good as you  
half as good as you-

__

'I wish to help Midoriko, right all the wrongs created by the jewel in this era.'

"Find happiness my friends, my love."

**__**

-I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you

If you cant be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright  
No one could ever worry half as good as you-

A bright flash of light signaled the passage of one time traveling miko and one evil half-demon.

Once the light faded a small village could be seen and on the outskirts of that village played a group of children. A heavily pregnant woman, carrying a woven basket from the village herb-garden back to her hut, called out, "Kikyo come in now. We need to start dinner. Your father will be home soon." One of the children in the group stepped out, running towards the pregnant woman, a smile lighting her whole face. "Coming momma!"

"Wait!" a slightly older boy, one with long silver hair and dog ears, also stepped out of the group of children, a blush darkening his cheeks. "Will you be out again later? My mom said I could go to the river later. . . And well." He dropped his gaze, choosing instead to look at his bare-feet, hiding his flush behind his hair.

Kikyo's smile brightened even more, her eyes sparkling in joy. "I'd go anywhere with you Inuyasha." Then she was running to catch up with her mother, her bubbling laughter reaching back to the stunned half-demon's ears.

A grin tugged at his lips. Kikyo was so funny sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mishaps in Motion

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Now revised and even better. _Thank you, BrokenSouledPoetess for being my beta._

Ch.7

Koenma started stuttering the minute he took his eyes off the rippling figures of the goddesses, placing them on the two, **_not one but two_**, women who were currently locked in a compromising position on his office floor. "Wha . . . Wha . . . What is this?!" He looked back to where the three goddesses had once stood, only to see they had faded completely.

He looked to the ceiling instead, stomping his foot once for good measure before speaking (yelling), in a high pitched voice that completely compromised the fact that he was in his teenage form. "You didn't say there was going to be two! . . . And you certainly didn't say anything about them being . . . Being . . . **Naked**!!"

The disembodied voice of one of the goddesses, presumably the goddess of the present, reached his ears.

"Surely you didn't believe we would only remove one of the two?"

When Koenma did not answer, she continued, her voice sounding quite a bit stricter then before. "Do not be foolish Koenma, we are not your father." There was a momentary lapse in silence before she continued once again. "And as for them being without clothing, most beings are born in that manner . . . Even if it is a rebirth. Take care of it, if it bothers you so."

Koenma swallowed hard when his eyes traveled back to the two naked women. _'At least their hair covers some of their . . . Yeah.'_ That thought didn't comfort him all that much, considering all one of them had to do was move and they'd be . . . Not so covered anymore. Someone cleared their throat, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Care to explain Koenma?" Even while speaking Kurama's eyes were still riveted to the two naked women on the floor. In fact, the whole group was staring at them . . .

Koenma never suspected his team was a bunch of perverts . . . Though, with the fox and hybrid it was hard to tell anything, them having such private lives and all. But damn! Even Kuwabara and Botan were staring now, though . . . both their faces were covered in a dark scarlet blush . . .

Koenma scratched the back of his head, puzzled. If they were that embarrassed, why did they not just look away? He looked closer at the whole group, studying them one by one. It struck him suddenly, like a punch in the back of the head. His whole team was on guard, their stances conveying their unease.

Damn . . . . He needed to defuse this potential situation as fast as possible. Even if he didn't know who one of the girls was, these girls had obviously been through enough, they didn't need his team scaring the daylights out of them, subsequently bringing the wrath of the fates down upon him too. His father was doing enough of that for the both of them!

He walked forward with every intention of helping the girls on the floor as much as he possibly could, thus relaxing his team some. Hopefully.

He had just stepped past the half-circle his team had formed around the girls when he was stopped in his tracks. He sucked his breath in sharply at what he saw . . . It wasn't possible. How could this be? "Is this some kind of joke?" Koenma's voice was unnerved. He had never dealt with anything of this nature before.

The smaller girl, the one in the back with her arm wrapped around the waist of the longer woman, suddenly opened her eyes, looking strait at him, seeing he was closest to the pair. The teenage ruler gulped, taking a hasty step back. This was definitely no joke. And if it was, someone had a sick sense of humor.

Hiei had placed his hand on the hilt of his sword the moment he had felt the throb of energy from the women, followed closely by the sound of two more strong heartbeats sounding out in the room. He didn't care what kind of mistake Koenma's idiot father made. He would not risk dying for some stupid god's mess up.

He ignored Koenma's ranting behind him, choosing instead to keep his eyes on the two females in front of him. He did listen for an answer when Kurama asked the diminutive ruler to explain but no answer was forthcoming from the demigod.

Hiei was half tempted to roll his ruby colored eyes at the demigod when he strolled up, right in front of the team, going straight for the two girls. Who was he to stop Koenma if he wanted to go through the trouble of having to replace his teenage form?

His eyes narrowed on the godling's back when he stopped suddenly, sucking air past his pacifier quickly. Damn. Wasn't that just his luck? He really had been hoping to watch the miniature ruler have to replace his body.

Yeah . . . . Apparently, he still had some small hang-ups with being under Koenma's employment. Oh well, he'd get over them eventually . . . Maybe.

The smallest flicker of movement from the girls' direction had him moving his eyes back to them immediately. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword when he once again took in the desirable sight they made. Shit, it really would be a shame to have to destroy ether of the two.

Even if his tastes didn't run towards humans . . . The one was still pleasant enough to look at . . . For a human anyway.

The other one though . . . She was more then beautiful . . . She, on the other hand, also happened to be more then human, which was exactly why he had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The way her hair looked like black, flowing liquid metal, struck him as almost odd. He had never seen hair like hers before, and considering he was a demon, and had seen more species of demons then he could count, that was saying something. It actually had a black, wet looking, metallic sheen to it.

Her eyes surprised him a little, looking a lot like her hair did only more liquid with a heavier metallic sheen to them. That wasn't what surprised him though, what surprised him was the fact that her eyes were completely black with no white in them to speak of whatsoever.

Koenma took a step back from the now wide-awake girl. When he did, the light from behind them shifted, reflecting off the girls eyes quickly, making them shine red for but a moment, before reverting back to there "natural" black coloring. _'Nice trick of the lighting' _Hiei thought to himself with an inward smirk.

Didn't matter though . . . Even if the female was striking it would not save her from his wrath should she try something stupid towards himself or one of his teammates. The demigod on the other hand . . . Well he'd have to think on that one. It might even take him a few minutes to do so . . .

"What the fuck Koenma? You said one innocent! Well there's obviously two girls here, and one of them look's pretty damn demonic to me . . . So clearly its not her . . ." Yusuke glared out the corner of his eye at the diminutive ruler before quickly looking back to the female who was now looking at him with her creepy eyes. "Do you even know what the hell's going on here?"

Koenma heaved a heavy sigh of relief now that the female was no longer staring at him. "Yes . . . well . . . . I know parts of it, though evidently I wasn't informed of everything." Koenma almost squeaked aloud when the girl's eyes once again landed heavily on him. _'Sheesh, her eyes could give Hiei's a run for the money in the scary department!'_ Koenma thought nervously.

Everyone held his or her breath when the girl started to move, pulling herself up slowly. Once she was standing, all could see she was even shorter then Hiei and not the least bit modest about being nude in front of strangers. She stepped over the prone form of the other woman, placing herself in front, closest to them, and then dropped into a slightly defensive position.


	8. Chapter 8

Mishaps In Motion  
By SFP

A/N: I don't know if I'm at all happy about the direction this fiction has decided it want's to go. Will someone please give me some feedback on the story, plot, and characterization?

_Thank you to _AnimeHuntress, _for correcting this chapter of mishaps for me. You're a doll._

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

Ch.8

"Hey! Don't do that! You're naked! Sit back down!" Kuwabara yelled, his blush darkening even more from the sight of the naked female.

The girl groaned and growled a little in return, startling Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, I suggest keeping your voice down. The girl is clearly agitated enough. We don't want to alarm her into defending herself if she feels threatened . . . At least not yet." Kurama spoke in a clear, quiet voice.

The girl quickly pulled her eyes from Kuwabara to Kurama, narrowing them as she did so.

The human woman on the floor groaned aloud, bringing attention to the fact that she was waking. Her eyes opened slowly, hesitantly.

"Wha . . ." she stopped speaking, blinking heavily at all the people in the room with her. Her eyes flickered to the girl standing in front of her, then to her own body. She had the decency to blush at the state of her undress. She quickly covered herself as best as she could with her own hair and one of her hands.

"How? . . . Who? . . ." the woman was clearly flustered.

Koenma sympathized. He couldn't imagine having been stuck in a cured jewel for over five-hundred years, then waking, only to find yourself in a room filled with strangers.

"Kagome, it's good to meet you finally. We have much to talk about, but first, could you please explain . . . her?" he gestured vaguely to the girl in question.

The human woman raised her eyebrows, surprise written along the lines of her face. After a moment her face returned to a normal, almost stoic expression.

"You're mistaken. I'm not Kagome."

Koenma sputtered a little before speaking again, "but, if you're not her . . . Where is she and who are you?"

"She's Kagome." she said, pointing to the girl standing guard over her "and I'm…"

Koenma interrupted her, "that's not possible! Kagome is a young Human girl! this girl is . . . is. . . ."

"Completely human I assure you," the human girl on the floor closed her eye's, but not before the flicker of guilt and anger could be hidden completely.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder quickly, looking at the still prone figure of the girl on the floor with her eyes now closed. That action right there told the spirit detectives just how untrained in fighting the girl really was. A seasoned fighter would now better that to take their eyes off the ones they perceived as a treat. This was just one of those cases where looks really were that deceiving. The girl turned back to them.

Koenma's eyebrows crunched together in obvious confusion. "I think we're missing quite a bit of the story here," Koenma let loose a heavy sigh. Why couldn't things ever just be strait forward and simple? "If she is Kagome," the goddling sounded just a little unsure still. "Who are you?"

"I am called Midoriko."

"You're the prestess who made the jewel?" Koenma had definitely missed parts of the story, but even then he knew her name for what it was.

"That's right." she nodded solemnly.

"Well, we still have a lot that needs to be discussed . . . But . . . Well, I'm sure you both would like to get dressed first. And maybe you can tell her we mean no harm to the two of you?" Koenma suggested.

"She's not deaf. She can hear you." Midoriko didn't know if she liked this mans attitude towards her friend, and it showed in her speech pattern.

"I meant no disrespect, it's just . . . I don't think she's in the listening mood right at the moment. . . " Koenma trailed off, shivering slightly as those black eyes once again weighed heavily upon him.

Midoriko couldn't see the younger girls face with the way she was turned away, yet she suspected she new what the problem was.

"Kagome?" no answer.

She reached out wrapping her hand lightly around the other girl's ankle, "come Kagome, I believe we're fine."

Everyone in the room watched in stunned amazement as Midoriko's hand, the same hand she had wrapped around the littler girl's ankle, started to glow a gentle blue color. They also watched as the black in Kagome's eyes slowly receded, white leaking in from the corners until the black was only in the middle, as a normal beings' eyes should be. Though, they still reflected like wet metal.

"Mid?" Kagome blinked looking down at the hand around her bare ankle.

"Yes Kagome, I'm here." Midoriko smiled at the familiar shortened version of her name, Kagome had deemed her with years ago.

"Mid, when did we get bodies?"

"I'm not sure. But might I suggest covering yours. Your giving everyone quite the show right now sweetie."

Kagome looked up in slow motion. She brought the group standing before her under her very heavy stare once more; confusion lined her face in heavy strokes. She blinked in what could only be considered a sluggish movement.

"Who are they?"

Kuwabara almost chocked on his own saliva as the girl went about checking them out, moving her head this way then that way to do so. So far she had made no moves what so ever to cover herself up.

"I'm not . . ." Midoriko was in the middle of answering her dear friend when, she was once again rudely interrupted.

"Will you please cover your self up! For gods' sake, have some modesty woman!" Kuwabara was very disturbed by the girl just standing there naked, he felt wrong looking at her while in such a state.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, making everyone in the room think of a confused puppy for a moment.

Kuwabara swallowed hard when her eyes settled on him. Was it just him or were her eyes kind of foggy looking?

"Why?" the girl asked in mild-confusion, but still, no embarrassment.

All but Midoriko, Kurama and Hiei about fell over from shock, their faces showing their surprise at the girl's innocent sounding question. In that moment, she sounded so . . . So . . . Young!

"Well . . . Because it's indecent! That's why!" Kuwabara was very flustered, having the undivided attention of a strange, yet beautiful, human girl resting upon him. Especially with his girlfriend standing next to him, holding his hand, while staring back at said girl in something akin to worship. There was just something very wrong about the whole situation.

"Oh! . . . Alright." Kagome's eyes darted around the room, looking for something. Her eyes landed squarely on Hiei, before she spoke once again, seemingly asking him her question. "What shall I cover myself with?" her eyebrows were crunched slightly.

Hiei was surprised she had asked him. He wasn't at all bothered by the fact that she was naked. But if it would help putt every ones silly notions to rest so they could get the information he and the rest of his group wanted, he would salve at least part of the problem right now.

Hiei was the next to surprise everyone, well except for the two women who didn't know him in the least. Everyone stood flabbergasted as he removed his long black clock, and then tossed it to the girl looking at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, just daring someone to say something about what he had just done. Still his whole group was looking at him, their mouths opening and closing in disbelief. Hiei raised one perfect eyebrow at the lot of them. Idiots.

Kurama blinked, his expression clearing rapidly, "yes of-course. Why didn't I think of it?" Then he too unbuttoned his dress shirt, tossing it next to the woman sitting on the floor still.

"Thank you." Midoriko replied, sighing in relief, she placed her arms threw the sleeves, trying with surprising success to keep her modesty in-tact. Having watched the man remove the garment in the first place, she had the basic idea of how to put it on. She was a little confused at first about the funny little round things that ran down only one side of the garment, eventually, she got the garment closed correctly though, after noticing the holes that ran down the opposite length of opening.

Hiei watched as the girl looked at the black fabric she was still holding in her right hand, then lifted it to her face, burying her nose in the article of cloth. She closed her unusual eyes. If she had a problem with the way he smelled, she could just give the damn cloth back to him and run around naked for all he cared! This was what he got for being a nice guy!

He opened his eyes wide when he heard the woman's next words, fallowed closely by a giggle from Botan and a quiet chuckle from Kurama.

"Mmmm . . . You smell yummy."

Hiei blinked. That wasn't anywhere near the kind of reaction he was expecting. 'Yummy?' Was she really human? If she was . . . She was a rather strange one, not that he knew a lot about them to begin with . . . But still. Once he was over his momentary shock, he spoke to the woman again.

"Cover yourself girl." he gestured to her still nude form with a flick of his wrist and a much more telling eye movement.

She actually giggled before putting the cloak on in a rather clumsy fashion.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry you all! My stories are going to be on hold for a while. -Pouts- I broke one of the fingers in my hand. I can be so klutzy sometimes. I am also suffering from some writers block at the moment. On the bright side, I am finally getting married to the man I have clamed as my husband for the last ten years. -our anniversary was the first of this month, and we are getting hitched on the twenty fourth. We were actually thinking about doing it on April fools day (the first of April) but decided that might not be the best idea. LOL! Well anyway, wish me luck with changing my last name. ^_^" Hopefully I will get over this blasted writers block soon.

P.S. sorry this was not a chapter.


End file.
